Catherine Chandler
Catherine Chandler is a smart, no-nonsense NYPD homicide police detective, daughter of Vanessa Chandler, and sister to Heather Chandler. Along with J.T, she is one of the few and the second civilian to know about the Muirfield Medical Experiment that made Vincent an artificial avolved human. When Catherine found Vincent in 2012 she was drawn to him but was much more interested in finding out why her mom was assassinated, however, when she found how that her mom was a part of the experiment that turned Vincent into a beast, she vowed to do everything she in her power to make it right, including protecting Vincent. Description Appearance Catherine stands approximately 5,4 (same height as actress Kristin Kreuk) and has a mixed background, half asian, half caucasian, and has dark brown hair/black hair. Catherine is mostly seen wearing jeans along with her casual top, and jacket as a detective. She changes her look frequently depending on the time of day, and occasion, such as her Dad's wedding. Catherine is regarded as being very beautiful/attractive, and fills the show's role as "The Beauty", and this has been indicated by other characters such as JT from the episode, "On thin Ice." Personality Catherine's personality is rather complex in nature as a result of the trauma witnessed during her mother's death. She exhibits a large range of characteristics. Catherine is patient, caring, and compassionate, in particular towards vincent. However, she has trouble communicating her emotions to others directly, and often tries to hide them, this is seen in the episode, "On Thin Ice". She is shown to struggle with her emotions, and often directs her energy into her work, and helping others largely from her difficulty dealing with her personal life. This is largely rooted from the tragedy from her mother's death, evident and indicated from her outburst toward her therapist. This traumatic event has left Catherine fragile emotionally in regards with what happen to her mother. Her toughness, courage, and fearlessness serve her well on the job as a detective in pursuit of criminals, but also during Vincent's transformations. Catherine is able to maintain a calm and level head in these heated situations. Catherine is highly altruistic, supportive, and resourceful towards her peers, but also towards those she serves. The development of her character along with her personality is likely to change as the series progresses further. Biography The Fall of 2003 Death of her Mother In the fall of 2003, Catherine worked as a bartender while she attended law school. One night, when her shift ended, Catherine found that her car wouldn’t start, so she called her mother for help. But hardly had her mom arrived when two masked men appeared and gunned her down. Terrified, Catherine fled into the forest, with the gunmen in pursuit. The attackers caught up to her, but they were prevented from killing her by what appeared to be a large man. However, he moved with the speed of an animal, and sounded like one as well. The assailants went down quickly, and Chandler suffered a concussion. Catherine believed that the shadowy figure that saved her was a man, and throughout the years stuck to her convictions, even though everyone else believed it was some kind of animal. 2003-2012 Changing Careers Before that attack on her mother's death Catherine was studing to become a lawyer like her dad. However, after the gruesome murder of her mother and the attempt on her own life Catherine change course and decided to become a law enforcement office instead. Finding Vincent By 2012, Catherine had worked her way up through the ranks, and is now a homicide detective. In the fall of 2012, Catherine and her partner, Tess, were assigned to investigate Ashley Webster's murder. During the investigation, Catherine discovers a clue which leads her to Vincent Keller, a soldier, who was reportedly killed by enemy fire while serving in Afghanistan in 2002. However, after interrogating him she became convinced that he had nothing to do with the murder and agreed to let him remain hidden away from society. Later that same day, the same shadowy creature that saved her life nine years before, saves her life again on a subway platform. Though this time she was able to chase after him. Her chase, however, almost got her hit by a train if not for Vincent, who pulled off the tracks and shield her with his body. When she turned around she saw that the shadowy creature was in fact Vincent. With the truth now revealed, Vincent took Catherine back to his warehouse, where he confides in Catherine that he was experimented on while serving in the army and was now a dangerous monster. Catherine, however, did not believe this, in fact she was unrelenting in her belief that he was a good person, especially after she discovered six others cases of Vincent trying save people around the city. In the end, Vincent reluctantly made a deal with Catherine: she would keep his secret and he would help her investigate her mother's murder. Working with Vincent and getting kidnapped by Muirfield Catherine quickly realized that working with Vincent would not be easy. First, she alienated him when she labelled him a victim and tried to push him to reveal himself. She later made amends by apologizing to him. She also had to apologize to her partner, Tess, after she got herself suspended from the force and Tess assigned to desk duties. Since then, Catherine and Vincent and even J.T have forged a much smoother working relationship. Later one night, Silvefox and some other muirfield agents kidnaps Catherine while she was on her way to check out Tommy Holt's apartment. During her captivate Silvefox showed her photos of the civilians Vincent and the other beasts had killed in the hopes of swaying her to his side. However, Catherine refuse to given Vincent up. In the end, Silvefox let her go but not before giving her his card just in case she changed her mind. After her release Catherine got into an argument with Vincent about what she was shown. Vincent realizing Catherine was afraid of him decides to turn himself over to Muirfield, however, Catherine and J.T was able to talk him out of it at the hand off. In the end, Vincent ended up killing the agents, including Silverfox, in order to stop them from killing Catherine. First date and learning the truth about her mother At first, Catherine did not want to celebrate her 28th birthday, but after chat with Vincent she decided to spend her birthday with him. However, later she finds out that Heather, against her wishes, had already planned a surprise birthday party, forcing her to push back her plans. However, by this time Vincent had already began to have second thoughts and informs Catherine that she should not stop by. Evan brought Claire, his newest girlfriend, to the party and introduced her to Catherine. During the festives Catherine and Evan shared a kiss, which Vincent unfortunately saw while dropping off her gift. The following day Catherine visits Vincent and invisits him to dinner. Vincent however did not make it to dinner because he blacked-out on his way to her apartment. When Catherine found out she threw all her energy into helping him. During one of his blackouts he remembered speaking to Vanessa, in Afghanistan, about the changes that he was going through. He also remembered her taking notes in a olive notebook, and that she tried to help him. Vincent at first did not want to tell Catherine about her mother's involvement in the experiment that turned him into a beast but eventually came to realize that she deserved to know. At first Catherine was understandably distraught and confused, however she drew comfort from the fact that whatever part her mother played in Muirfield she must have thought that she was doing the right thing. But most importantly it allowed Catherine to heal and stop blaming herself for her mother's death. It also gave her the courage to give her father her blessing to marry Brooke, a woman she disliked. Meeting Alex Catherine was shot by Sabrina Meyer and then air lifted to new york general hospital where she met Alex, who was not only her nurse but was also Vincent's ex-fiancee. After finding out how much Alex met to Vincent, Catherine pulled back from him. She told Vincent that he should take sometime to figure out if he still loves her, Alex. However, Catherine quickly come to realize that she loves Vincent and needs to fight for him, but when she informs Vincent of this he turns her down for Alex, heartbroken, Catherine decided to let him go. Vincent then goes away with Alex for a weekend to see if they can make it as a couple but after seeing him transform Alex rejects him, which made Vincent realize that she was not the one for him, Catherine was. Upon his return to the city he goes to see Catherine and tries to win her back but she turns him down, telling him that she can not be his second choose and that she needed to protect herself. Vincent undeterred told her that he was not going anywhere and made plans to win her back. Trivia Category:Police Force Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Main Characters